1. Technical Field
This invention relates to file folders for storing and protecting diagnostic imaging films or other special record keeping sheets and particularly concerns such folders and their method of use in keeping records such as diagnostic imaging films over an extended period of time wherein the multiple films are required preferably in type and purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wallets, billfolds, card carrying cases, and pocket receptacles are well known and many of them include multiple pockets for storing various items such as identification cards, vehicle operators licenses, credit cards, photographs, and the like.
The following U.S. Patents are those known to applicant relevant to this invention:
______________________________________ 1,634,064 June 28, 1927 Ahlquist 2,871,901 Feb. 3, 1959 Nash 2,918,921 Dec. 29, 1959 Carlston 3,435,868 April 1, 1969 Stermer 3,464,135 Sept. 2, 1969 Eidinger 4,260,055 April 7, 1981 Slabaugh 4,913,462 April 3, 1990 Parker ______________________________________
None of the above-mentioned patents discloses a filing folder for diagnostic imaging films specifically adapted for storing and identifying films stored therein by type or purpose grouping with visual indication of films in such groups or purpose as well as arranged for convenient sorting of such films to enable medical personnel to readily determine the availability of such films of a patient as exist and are available for examination.